TUTORIAL: TRIAL & ERROR
by Amusuk
Summary: Shara found lost tourist in her bed room... What will happen to him?...


TUTORIAL : TRIAL AND ERROR

CTAARR/BUMPP... Shara heard a sound along with the thunder scream. She came out from house and saw an unconscious wooly on the way in front of her house. "My, where did she come from?" Without thinking twice, she dragged the wooly into her house forcefully.

A boy awakened in Shara's room. She's surprised, or maybe happy(?) to see a cute boy turning his head over and over in confusion. She was too moron to feel strange seeing this boy, not realizing the wooly is gone. All she could do was just staring at him.

1...

2...

3...

Seeing no response, the boy coughed, "Excuse me, Madam. Where's the exit?"

"O,oh! Wait, where's the wooly?"

"I didn't see anything here. Maybe he escaped, your pet?"

"Oh, well. Hey, why are you here? Burglar!" She raised her water pot and whacked him.

"Waah. I don't know either why I am here. I'm not a burglar!"

"Really? Then lets head out. My grandpa will surely killed you if he saw a boy in my room. Tee-hee." He nodded and followed her.

"_She didn't even say a sorry or anything!"_

"Ta-dah. This is Sharance Tree! I know you must be a lost tourist. Enjoy my tour guiding through town. Hahaha," she laughed for unreasonable reason.

"Unfortunately. I'm not a tourist."

"Oh, then what's your name?"

"Dunno."

"At least you should choose a name you know! That's a vital thing! What we're supposed to call you then!" She raised the water pot again.

"O-okay. It's Micah (I guess)." _Better not involved with her waterpot. _

"Nah, that's fine. Things would be easier if you just tell me earlier. Now I just like seeing your face."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" And then Raven came and greet Shara. She didn't even take a look at Micah. "Good morning!"

"..."

"Huuh?(Am I wrong?)"

"Hey, where'd you live anyway?" Shara asked him.

"Nowhere."

"Okay. Then you can live in Sharance Tree."

"Wh—"

"Stop. This tree has room inside for living. All you need to do is just raising the crops and animals here in the Sharance Tree ground."

"I'm not a farmer!"

"Hey, do you know? The Sharance Tree only bloom once in several years if you're lucky. It's the best chance in the world. Beside, this town has many unique people and nice spots. You wouldn't regret it. How about it? Just live here and grow crops."

"O-okay, I think it's okay. But I don't know how." _Flowers would be pretty.. nyaaan_ (*xcuse me! wake up!)

"I thought so. I already prepared for this. Lets get in." _"When were she prepared!"_

"Come here. It's the storage box. For saving many things except food and seeds. She opened the crate.

"Whoaa!" Ton of dust spread around, "Cough..cough..!". It was full of moth and termite. Some part was broken.

"Ahahah, it's an old thing. Don't worry, dust is ordinary in this woods— Sharance Tree. You'll get used to it." She closed the crate. Micah could see the nut detached and gliding on the floor. He sweatdropped.

"Okay, next is fridge. This is..."

"Alright, I know fridge well. Lets continue."

"Hummph."

"Next is calendar. This is..."

"Wait. Who the hell doesn't know a calendar? Move on."

"Okay. Lets grow something on the ground. Use the left stair."

They came to a farming site inside the tree. It's huge and have some kind of unique aroma. "Waaaw, a farm inside a tree."

"See. Now, how to grow crops. I brought my hoe along. Watch this." Micah came closer and she swung the hoe, "DEEPPP..." it's not the soil but,

"GYAAAAAH! My feet's bleeding!"

She glared, "Shut up. It's just a minor wounds. It's your fault to be so close to me. You should be careful next time, 'kay?" she said as she smiled sweetly. _"YOUR fault, idiot!"_ He smirked at his bleeding wound.

"Nah, now where's the seed? I'll bring it soon." She ran toward the entrance and then stopped. "I forget. I bring my seed in my pocket already. Hee-hee. Here take this." She threw the seeds but it hit Micah's head.

"UAAAH. My precious hair!" "Hey, don't be so spoiled. Farming would be easier if you're not rejecting or being spoiled so much." "_You hit me in three times. Still you didn't apologize. Grrr..."_ A vein popped in his head. But then Raven came with lunch.

"Here is your order... I'm going."

"Hey wait, Raven. Please accompany me teaching this boy. Who knows what will happen?"

"...Okay..." _Did she mean I'd do something to her after all! God. Breath...breath.. Be patient, you'll see the prettiest flower. But when?_

He tilled the land, and a big mole appeared and bite his feet. "RAT!" He swung the hoe to it but it was faster and back to the hole.

"..Cruel!.." Raven frowned.

"B-but... he bite my..." _It's no use..._

"Ok. Now, sow the seeds. It will be planted only in the tilled land. So you can't sow it accidentally in the ground..." Micah loosened the seed bag and took it. It was so tiny and blew up by the wind. It's gone. "Heyaah, watch out. I've only given you six. So now it's five. Stupid!"

"You didn't tell me that it can vanished by the wind! How about accidentally? It must be a fake too."

"Umm, this is not a game. You can't bring back the lost seeds in reality..." _YOU!_ Before he could show how he feel, an orc warrior came.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Monster!"

"...!"

"Hold on. Get back, Shara, Raven! I'll take care of this."

And his only weapon was his hoe. The orc attacked, he dodge it and swung the hoe to orc's leg. He cried and ran but others came. Now, two orcs. "Oh no! This'd be tough." DRAAP...DRAPP... A man came running from the entrance and was about to throw something after...

"Kiddo! Take this, just choose right away! There are shortsword, longsword, hammer, axe, dual blade, spear, and rod. Choose!"

"W-waah, that's too many choices! Uuum...Spear?"

"Sorry, out of stock."

"Axe?"

"Oh, I dropped it because it's to heavy."

"Hammer?"

"That is mine and will NEVER give you one!" Micah sweatdropped

"You told me to choose!" _Just how many people like this in this cruel world.._ He cried (in his heart).

"Really? Here, take this shortsword. The only one I bring." _Then why you tell so much option!_ _Gyaaaah, hungry heart mode on_! He swung the shortsword so fast and strong and the two orcs went back to the Forest of Beginning.

"Wow, great show." Shara clasped her hands.

"You should thanks to Raven who bring me here."

"Oh, thanks, Raven."

"...You must be the slave for a week to pay for this...plus cruelty to innocent mole..."

"WHAT?"

"...I'm serious... at my house. Too short?" He couldn't be more surprised.

"Alright! I'm counting on you, Micah. Good luck." Shara waved her hand.

"Wait, Shara. When will the flowers bloom?"

"Eh? Who knows? I've heard that from my grangran. I guess you must work hard to get it blooming. Townspeople are surely counting on you. Bye-bye." She ran off.

"...Don't forget your duty is started tomorrow. It's the blacksmith house next to Shara's on the right..." Raven went too.

SWOOOOSH... The spring wind still breezed so calm passing the poor boy in the Sharance now with no doubt.


End file.
